


Army of One

by Alittlebitofmagic (ALittleBitOfMagic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitOfMagic/pseuds/Alittlebitofmagic
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Harry apologises to Draco for Hermione’s punch.Fluffy aftermath from Hermione punching Draco.





	Army of One

**Author's Note:**

> Its been so fucking long since I last wrote anything fandom related that I thought this little one shot would be a nice way to ease myself back in. I hope you enjoy and any feedback at all would definitely be appreciated. Thanks :)
> 
> \- S.

The sound of Draco’s head hitting the rock behind him resonated through the air, the crack echoing through Harry’s ears with unbelievable clarity; only thing was he wasn’t sure if it was his head or nose making the noise and that made the brunette feel even more uneasy about the sight before him.  
He had tried to stop her, calling her name and making a grab for her arm but she wasn’t having any of it - heaven help those in stand in the way of a redhead with an anger. He had never seen Hermione so angry, and whilst theoretically it was justified for the words that had come tumbling out of his mouth, Harry knew the truth. There was no malice behind Draco’s words; it was all a front, but of course no one but Harry could know that.  
There was a lot of things no one could know, like the fact that Harry was currently stuck in the middle, caught between the boy who had taken a hold of his heart, and the girl who had quickly become one of his best friends. Harry closed his eyes, trying to close the scene off before him, but that in itself was a mistake as both Ron and Crabbe noticed his action, choosing to call him out on it at the same time.  
“Too much for you Potter? Maybe you should learn to control her better then.” Crabbe's dulcet tone flooded through the air.  
“Oh come on Harry, its only Malfoy.” Ron all but spat the final word, as Hermione joined his side and he looked at her with nothing but pride.  
Decidedly ignoring the pair of them however, green eyes met grey across the space between them, pain and regret mirrored in both of them. After Crabbe and Ron’s outcry however all eyes were on Harry, of which Draco took advantage as he motioned his head towards the tower far in the distance behind them. Harry’s responding nod was so subtle that had Draco not specifically been looking for it he would have missed it, despite his sights being trained on him the whole time.  
“Come on, lets get out of here.” Hermione’s voice cut through, Harry still not having spoken as her and Ron turned and walked back towards the castle, the others doing the same towards the opposing end of the building.  
He lingered for a moment, his gaze following the blonde as he wandered down the path, trailing behind Crabbe and Goyle as they caught up with Blaise further down the way. Turning he followed Ron and Hermione, catching up with them as they entered the far corridor by the great hall. He contemplated cornering them, squaring up to them and wiping that smug look off their face but then he would have to explain himself in front of everyone and he didn’t want to grace them with that sort of satisfaction. Instead he continued to walk straight past them, ignoring the calls of his name coming from behind him.  
Pulling out the map from under his robes he checked where Draco was before hurrying off, a small smile beginning to tug at the corner of his lips. He had showed Draco this hidden room and how to gain entrance to it a couple of months; they were truly hidden, with only those who had access to the map knowing its there, and he hadn’t let that out of his sight in the last 8 months him and Draco had been together.  
This was the one place they knew they could be without risking being disturbed, and slowly over time had been making it more lived in; their own little den away from the hustle and bustle of a school that wouldn’t understand.  
Checking there was no one else around he whispered the incantation to reveal the opening before slipping inside, the wall sealing itself up behind him. There a top a large black and silver floor cushion was Draco, fiddling with the edge of his robe as he waited for Harry to arrive. Hurrying over to him Harry joined him on the cushion, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer to him so he could inspect the back of his head before moving onto his nose; Draco remaining silent the whole time Harry fussed over him.  
Mentally calling for the bottle of Dittany from the small chest they kept in the corner Harry retrieved the floating bottle before dabbing a little on both areas, and placing a small tender kiss where the previous cuts had been.  
Neither needed to speak for the other to know what they were thinking; Draco was sorry for his behaviour, and Harry was sorry for Hermione’s despite knowing Draco would insist it wasn’t Harry who should be apologising for that - they both knew it was the best that would be offered because Hermione certainly wasn’t going to say so. Instead they just dwelled on the days activities together, caring for the other and making all right between them; for as long as they had this space, their utopia in which they could just be together without explanation or excuse, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CaptainEight


End file.
